Of All The People
by Laeral Falconhand
Summary: Wesley has a date with a girl he met off the Internet…and he’s setting Angel up with her best friend. (Always B/A)


DISCLAIMER: If I owned them, they'd be a lot less miserable and we could rid the world of Anti/Chemistry and Bull/Shit. But, sadly, Joss Whedon is their Lord and Master.  
  
TITLE: Of All The People…  
  
AUTHOR: Laeral Falconhand  
  
RATING: PG-13 (for now)  
  
SUMMARY: Wesley has a date with a girl he met off the Internet…and he's setting Angel up with her best friend. (Always B/A)  
  
PAIRINGS: B/A (obviously), W/W, X/A, S/Dru, F/G, C/Groo  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: This is my first Buffy: The Vampire Slayer/ Angel: The Series fic that's not a MSTing and is, as always, un-beta-ed. If anyone is a good beta who'd like to help me out, I'd really appreciate it. Also, I have to list some of my favorite authors; go check out their 'fic, it makes mine look like pond scudge. Ducks, Molly, Baby Blues, Eleni Angel, Gia, Lela Rose, Tango, Goldy, Jill, Mariah, Buffychick, and Starrkitty, thanks a million for making the world a more B/A place to live and giving me inspiration. I LIVE for feedback, lack of it makes me think no one likes my 'fic. And then I have to be sad. So PLEASE, review. Even if it's only a one-word review, just so I know someone read it and enjoyed it.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: FanFiction.Net, my site (once I finally get it up), anywhere else, just ask and I'll be more than thrilled.  
  
SPOILERS: No Wesley betrayage, but up to Connor's birth and Groosalug's return. Not that I'm that fond of Groo (although he does have this childlike cuteness), I just hate C/A. If you don't agree with me, cool. But DEFINITELYdon't read my 'fic if you're a big SuperGoddessSpordy fan. I actually make her bitchy and a little shallow, you know, her REAL character. To borrow a line from Matt's fic "The Bloody And Horrific Death of Connor", "'Poor woman' my well-toned ass!"  
  
  
  
"I need your help," Wesley blurted as her strode into he Hyperion.  
  
Cordelia looked up from painting her nails. "With what?"  
  
"Well, you see, it's…I've met a woman," Wesley stammered.  
  
"That's great, Wes!" Fred enthused. "Now we'll all be paired up! Cordy and Groo, and me and Gunn, and you and…what's her name?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
All eyes turned to Wesley. "Wes…how can you not know her name?" Angel asked. "I mean, if you've met a woman, that implies--."  
  
"I met her on the Internet. All I have is an alias," Wes blurted.  
  
"Oh, man, how do you know this girl ain't really a stalker or something?" Gunn moaned. You heard about it all the time, some poor slob going on the 'Net and meeting some girl who turned out to be a complete psycho. Didn't English have ANY sense?  
  
"How do you know she's even, well, a she?" Fred put in. "It could be a gay man or-or a crossdresser or somethin'."  
  
"Or a demon," Angel agreed. "Buffy told me about how Willow once fell in love with a demon she met on the Internet." He vividly remembered that story. The Scooby Gang had told it in the Bronze shortly before he and Buffy had split up and Angel had been fully concentrating on the story, trying to ignore the way Buffy was sitting on his lap, her nibbleable little ear very close to his mouth…Angel mentally slapped himself. /Don't go there!/ he thought.  
  
"She did?" Cordy said, wide-eyed. "Where was I?"  
  
"Primping with the rest of the cheerleaders," the vampire smirked.  
  
A folder flew over to hit him in the face. "Shut up, Dead Boy."  
  
"Dead Boy?" Gunn snickered. "What idiot made that name up?"  
  
"Xander," Wesley, Cordelia, and Angel all answered.  
  
"But back to my date," Wesley said. "The meeting part is where I need your help. You see, the young lady also has the same concerns and wants to meet in a large group. She will be bringing a few of her own friends, and I need to bring you. It will be one big multiple date."  
  
"Well, I guess that's okay," Fred said tentatively, "but who will Angel bring? I mean, he's not…um…"  
  
"It's okay, Fred," Angel smiled gently. "I'll just stay and watch Connor. I don't really do the dating thing anyway."  
  
"Well, 'Abigail' will be…sort of…bringing along her single best friend as Angel's date."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
Wesley cringed from the surround-sound of his friends' yell. He'd known they would react like that. "She's apparently a very lovely girl, and supposedly very pretty and truly, I wouldn't ask this of you if Abigail' didn't insist that this one friend had to come and…"  
  
"No way, Wes," Angel interrupted. "I don't date. Not in a million years."  
  
"Please, Angel," Wesley begged. "You don't have to like the girl or even talk to her. Just come and sit next to her. You'll never have to talk to her again, I swear. I just need my entire family supporting me for this. Please."  
  
"Have you been taking lessons from Cordy in guilt trips?" Angel mumbled. "Fine, I'll go, but I'm NOT going to like her."  
  
Fred leaned forward in her chair eagerly. "So what's 'Abigail'," she made quotation-symbols with her fingers, "say she looks like?"  
  
"Early twenties, red hair, brown eyes, quite knowledgeable in the occult," Wesley recited.  
  
"What about my date?" Angel asked apprehensively.  
  
"Also early twenties, blonde, green eyes, and reported to be quite beautiful."  
  
Cordelia snorted. "Probably doesn't have two brain cells to rub together, though."  
  
Wesley was stopped in his response by Connor's thin wail over the baby monitor, which sent his father up the stairs.  
  
******  
  
Taking his little son in his arms, Angel sighed. He hadn't lied when he said that he didn't date. It was inherently pointless. Any woman he saw would be compared to, and inevitably found lacking in comparison to, Buffy.  
  
Angel attempted to stop that train of thought. He had decided months ago to put Buffy out of his mind forever. Her death had simply hurt too much, been too much agony to bear twice, as he knew he one day would have to do. Truthfully, the only reason (besides the demon monks) that he had returned from Sri Lanka was the understanding that the pain of her death would never lessen, that if he waited until he "got over his grief" to come back, he'd miss the End of Days.  
  
Leaning back in his new rocking chair, Angel rocked his son and, for the millionth time, imagined Connor in Buffy's arms.  
  
  
  
What'd you think? More parts coming as I'm not swamped with schoolwork. 


End file.
